1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to roof positioning organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved roof creeper kit apparatus wherein the same provides an assemblage for permitting securement and positioning of an individual relative to a roof structure, particularly a roof structure of angulated configuration and utilizing shingle construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various roof mounting apparatus has been provided in the prior art to position and secure an individual relative to an associated roof structure. Examples of such prior art structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,743,371 to Montag wherein a roof support construction utilizes a forward and rear sharpened hook member mounted upon each brace of a plurality of spaced parallel braces to secure a platform therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,219 to Rayer sets forth a roof ladder construction wherein hook portions are formed at each end of braces coextensively mounting the ladder overlying each of the braces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,538 to Vogt sets forth a roof shingle seat structure utilizing bracketry with projecting members to pierce and secure the bracketry relative to a roof structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,745 to Mabie sets forth a roof scaffold support wherein the bracket structure is nailed to an underlying roof for positioning the bracketry thereto.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved roof creeper kit apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in positioning and orienting an individual relative to a sloping roof structure utilizing hook portions with beveled interior surfaces to assist in engaging a roof structure upon deflection of support rails utilized by the instant invention.